


The One Where a Hunt Went Wrong

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Gen, Humor, Hunt Gone Wrong, Jail, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Sarcasm, Season/Series 15, Snark, Story starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "If you'd just listen to me once in a while - ""I did listen to you and now we're in jail!"





	The One Where a Hunt Went Wrong

It all started when Sammy, Rowena and Belphegor refused to go on a hunt with Dean. He was angry at Chuck - at everything - and just needed to gank something. So when the opportunity presented itself, he gladly took the case. He excitedly donned his suit and his fake FBI badge and headed towards Baby. 

What he didn't expect, and was secretly kinda-sorta dreading, was Castiel tagging along. Dean reluctantly let the seraph join him.

Everything was going great so far. Dean even let Castiel take charge, for once. They took a look around, asked people their usual questions. Cas didn't even complain or protest when Dean stopped Baby at a nearby diner for a quick bite of a cheeseburger and a slice of pie. 

Dean should've known by now, of course, that his happiness couldn't last long. The bad started when they went down to the police station after eating, and interrogated the police. 

The usual good happened at first: Ask about a few disappearances and deaths, get answers. 

The bad happened when Castiel accidentally let slip why they were there. And that's how they ended up in this mess: They were handcuffed and thrown into one of the available jail-cells. 

Dean wordlessly glared at Cas as the officer walked away after locking their cell. 

Cas sighed tiredly with a little frustration. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess Dean, but if you'd just listen to me once in a while -- " 

"I did listen to you and now we're in jail!" 


End file.
